Ardainian Technology
Introduction Nia :"The inside of a Titan battleship is way different from the Monoceros, huh..." Poppi α :"What is Monoceros?" Nia :"Rex, you saw it, right Moored at a pier back in Goldmouth? Jin and co.'s black boat." Rex :"Aah, that really impressive one! It runs without being hooked up to a Titan, right?" Nia :"I'm no expert, but...yeah, looked like it." Tora :"Sound awesome! Tora want to see too!" Rex :"You won't get the chance, unless we see those Torna guys again." Tora :"Meh-meh-meh-meh?! Tora change mind. No need to see." Poppi α :"Masterpon change mind at drop of hat..." Rex :"Well, the Monoceros was pretty sweet, but this is nothing to scoff at either!" Nia :"For sure. It's full of things I've never seen before." Tora :"Ah! That's because this vessel is result of latest breakthroughs in Ardainian tech! Regular folk never so much as set foot on board!" Nia :"You say breakthroughs in technology, but what you mean is salvaged stuff, right?" Rex :"Hmm, not exclusively. I see lots of homegrown improvements as well. Like this, see? Whatever they've stuffed in here, it's been messed with so much, I can't tell what it was to start with." Tora :"That control panel. It transmit signal to Titan nerves. By running cables to different parts of Titan from here, can control signal flow much more better." Rex :"Whaaaat...? That's amazing." Tora :"And this cable itself have 2.4 time the speed and 12 time the capacity of previous iteration. In other words, it on whole other level to stuff other countries use!" Rex :"Huh! So if they put this in a smaller Titan vessel, it would work ever better!" Tora :"Pin-pon! Correct!" Nia :*sigh* "They seem to be having fun, but it's all gibberish to me... Poppi, what do you think?" Option 1 (Poppi α +100 Trust) Poppi α :"That not even so bad..." Nia :"Oh really?" Poppi α :"Poppi have access to much varied information. Considering interests of Masterpon, technology info is especially rich. So for Poppi is not issue, following conversation in question. Moreover, if necessary, Poppi could out-geek Masterpon if Poppi try." Nia :"R-right, OK... I'm...sorry I doubted you..." Poppi α :"No worry, Nia. Poppi can also hold conversation on favorite bug dishes of Nia." Nia :"You're too kind... I should point out though, it's not bugs I like, but fish." Poppi α :"Meh-?! Poppi apologize. Poppi update her database now. Masterpon not always fastidious in data entry, so mistakes happen." Nia :"Tora! I like bugs now, do I...?" Tora :"Meh-meh! Tora suddenly feel very unsafe. Rex-Rex, we should move on. If we stay here, something bad bound to happen!" Rex :"Like what?" Tora :"No time to waste, we go!" Option 2 (Poppi α +200 Trust) Poppi α :"Why Masterpon act so proud?" Tora :"Ho-hoo! Tora very glad you ask! That because tech used in this Titan battleship is same as what Poppi's muscles and drivetrain use!" Poppi α :"Poppi is surprised!" Tora :"But however though! Ones that Poppi use are even more improved than these here!" Poppi α :"Yet more surprise!" Nia :"...Are you saying you stole the tech from Mor Ardain?" Rex :"C'mon, Tora... Is that what you call sporting behavior?" Tora :"Tora take calculated risk in service to cause of scientific advancement... As result, not even Ardainian scientists capable of reverse-engineer Poppi systems! So no worries there!" Poppi α :"Upon learning secret of Poppi's birth, Poppi feel sense of unease..." Tora :"E-everything fine! ...Probably. Now, Rex-Rex! No time to chit-chat. Let's get going!"